Congenital anomalies of the kidney and urinary tract account for the majority of cases of renal failure in the first year of life. Despite progress in therapies for chronic kidney disease, the average lifespan for children on dialysis and after kidney transplantation is shortened by 50 years and 25 years, respectively. These pressing clinical issues coupled with recent advances in the developmental sciences necessitate defining the mechanisms involved in kidney and urinary tract development. Furthermore, the basic and translational research presented at the 13th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop will form the foundation for developing regenerative therapies for children and adults with irreversible kidney damage. The primary goal of the Workshop is to provide a comprehensive, state-of-the-art meeting on the developing kidney and urinary tract. A secondary goal is to bring together basic and clinician-scientists to foster cross-collaborative science. A third goal is to entice junior investigators (MDs and PhDs), women, and under-represented minorities into careers focused on kidney and urinary tract development and disease. Thus, the participants include a diverse spectrum of investigators in a forum conducive to the exchange of new knowledge, techniques, and concepts relating to the biology, physiology, genetics and therapeutic approaches for the developing kidney and urinary tract in health and disease. Workshop participants include investigators in the disciplines of pediatric nephrology, renal medicine, urology, physiology, cell biology, developmental biology, stem cell biology, pathology, and molecular biology, and regenerative medicine. As in the past, the program will also include internationally recognized leaders in developmental biology whose work is not centered on the kidney. The meeting format and the outstanding slate of speakers assembled for the Workshop will provide a unique educational opportunity for qualified junior faculty and senior post-doctoral fellows. Not only will they be exposed to cutting edge science, but the Workshop is conducive to small group discussions and interactions that should spark new collaborative interactions among participants. This meeting is unique in being entirely dedicated to developmental nephrology. There is no other regularly occurring meeting dedicated to this subject. Other larger annual meetings with some overlap (such as the American Society of Nephrology) do not replicate the focus, the smaller venue and the breadth of speakers and participants of the IWDN meeting. The aim of this proposal is to seek support for travel awards for up to 10 young investigators to attend this conference, to partially defray the conference fees (including registration, meals, lodging, and shuttle costs to and from the airport). The funds will be used to support young investigators and trainees from laboratories and training programs in the United States that have submitted abstracts to attend the meeting. A subcommittee of the Workshop Organizing Committee will review the abstract submissions and CVs and select the most meritorious applicants for these awards, with special emphasis on women and underserved minorities.